


Blackstairs + Naming their Child

by tkreyesevandiaz



Series: Shadowhunter Headcanons [2]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emma has an idea!, Emma's pregnant, F/M, Naming a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/pseuds/tkreyesevandiaz
Summary: Emma has an idea for a name for the Blackstairs Baby!
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs
Series: Shadowhunter Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Blackstairs + Naming their Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this was another fic I'd posted on Tumblr in February, but here it is! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!

"Julian?" Emma whispered softly, not wanting to wake him. Julian was lying on her lap with his eyes closed, Emma's fingers combing through his hair.

Julian hummed and quirked his lips up into a smile, yet not opening his eyes. Emma let the silky strands slip from in-between her fingers.

It had been around a month since they'd found out about the pregnancy and now at 15 weeks pregnant, Emma was beginning to show.

Julian had wanted to take her out today, but because of Emma's queasiness, they'd stayed in. Instead, they were sprawled out together on the living room's couch, listening to the sound of the rain patter on the window sill.

Emma trailed her finger along his muscled arm, outlining 11 small letters.

_A-R-E Y-O-U A-W-A-K-E_

Julian opened his sparkling eyes to smile up at her. Ever since they'd found out about the pregnancy, Julian looked like he was on cloud nine all the time.

"What happened?" Seemingly realizing something, he shot off her lap, looking towards her with panic and worry. "Are you still sick? Is it the baby? Should I call an ambulance?"

Emma let out an exasperated groan before palming Julian's shoulder and pulling him back down into his initial position. "Julian, calm down. You need to stop reacting like this every time I call your name. I just wanted to talk about something."

Julian visibly relaxed, settling back more comfortably in her lap. Emma shook her head at him, letting the rising laughter spill from her lips.

"What do you think we'll have?"

"A baby," Julian smirked. Emma rolled her eyes. Jules laughed before morphing into the serious, mature boy she'd first fallen in love with. "I'm not sure, but I'm not too keen on the idea of finding out beforehand."

"Yeah, I'm not either," Emma wholeheartedly agreed with him. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence. Emma mustered the courage to speak to him about what she'd actually wanted to talk about.

"If it's a girl, I want to name her Livia."

She spoke the words quietly, afraid of his reaction.

Ever since the _parabatai_ bond had broken between them, she found Julian flinching at every mention of Livvy's name. When she asked him about it, he'd simply told her that he hated thinking about the Livvy they left back in Thule, because somewhere, he saw himself in her. Laden with responsibilities, one sacrifice after another. He hated that she had to go through it all alone, especially with Cameron shut in the Silent City.

Emma knew that Julian loved that Livvy as much as he'd loved, and still loves, the Livvy from their world. And she knew that his hate was anchored in trying to protect his siblings, and Thule's Livvy made him feel like he'd failed, despite her own attempts to discourage him from thinking that. It was ironic really, because the Livvy in Thule thought the exact same way her Julian did despite neither of them actually being apart of each other's worlds.

Any traces of emotion on Julian's face disappeared. Emma held her breath as she looked down at Julian. He sat himself up and looked more fully at her. The hard lines of his face softened, and Emma jolted when she saw tears glistening in Julian's eyes.

Almost as if on an impulse, Emma reached out to wipe them, but Julian caught her wrist in his hand, planting a quick kiss on her palm before shuffling closer to her.

"I love you," he said quietly. Emma let out the breath she was holding, sighing with relief.

"I love you too," she smiled, drawing Julian closer. He braced his hands on the couch, careful not to crush her stomach, and kissed her.

It wasn't like Julian's other kisses, which were passionate, frantic. This kiss was slow, desperate. Julian poured all of his love in that kiss, trying to convey exactly what her words actually meant to him. Emma smiled against his lips as her body lit on fire, trying to pull Julian closer to her.

Pulling away, Julian shifted the two so Emma was now sitting in his lap instead. "I wouldn't have it otherwise." Julian looked down at her now-slightly extended stomach, placing his hand on it. Those nimble artist's fingers spread apart, trying to cover her entire stomach. The gesture was so heart-wrenchingly sweet that it brought a rush of tears to her eyes.

"And if it's a boy?" Julian inquired.

"I thought about Oliver because it has some aspect of Livvy's name but I hadn't thought too hard about it."

"We'll think about it when we get there. But for now..." Julian tilted his head up in a familiar gesture, capturing her lips with his own.

They remained like that for quite a long time.


End file.
